


Discovering Alcohol

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkeness, Multi, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds a drunk Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Alcohol

First thing that warns you about something being different is the sound of glass smashing, then near childish laughter following. You blink, confused. Kanaya doesn’t giggle like that, Terezi cackles loudly, like fuck if that’s Dave’s or Gamzee’s voice and the Mayor can’t speak… Rose?

Moving away from the culinary block you were in, you head towards the Library, that’s where you think the sounds came from. Turning another corner you see that there is indeed someone in the library for a shadow passes the light spilling into the dark hall. Most likely Rose but… why the hell is she giggling?

With a frown on your face you step into the yellow light, looking in and seeing Rose pouring a substance into a glass then drink from the pink bottle instead. After sculling down the liquid you can’t recognize she places the bottle down, hands unsteady as the fragile bottle simply falls onto its side, rolls, falls off the table and smashes on the hard floor. The human just hiccups and giggles, floating away from the mess to the alchemizer. You decide to let her know of your presence.

“Rose, just what the fu-” and she falls to the floor, cutting you off with a _thump_ as she looks around before spotting you. She laughs.

“Ohhhhh, Katkat! You scrad- scarred- scared me!” She continues giggling and now you definitely know something’s wrong. Your conclusions quickly point at the liquid she is currently drinking. With a straightening of shoulders you stride quickly towards her and snatch the glass from her hands. She sticks her lower lip out at you and makes grabby hands. “Givitback! Givitback!”

You ignore her and sniff the drink, quickly recoiling from the foul smell and looking at her in annoyed confusion. “What is this? How can you even consume this vile liquid without having your stomach bile, this and the floor get very intimate?” She blinks, obviously trying to comprehend what you just said, before snickering.

“Oh Crabbycat! It tastes niiiiice! You shud try et!” Your response is a cringe and wrinkling of your nose.

“I’d much rather stay alive thank you very much.” And she bursts into laughter dear god what is going on? “Are you going crazy? Do I need to get Kanaya?”

“Keneya! Wer issee?"

“I’m taking that as a “yes I need help”.” You say after translating the slurring of sounds that make up words. You quickly send a message to Kanaya through Trollian, the end becoming a bit frantic when Rose decided it would be a good idea to try and hit on you. After pushing her away for the fifty thousandth time Dave walks by to see you cornered by her and a table. He simply raises an eyebrow over the rim of his shades and changes directions to come join you.

“Soooo… what’s happening?” His voice pulls Rose’s attention to him and she smiles lopsidedly before winking. It lost all of its everything what with her current state and you simply climb onto the table as a form of escape.

“What the hell is going on?? Why don’t you ask Rose because I know jack shit about what the hell is going on!” He doesn’t even react.

“Rose, what’s going on?” She smiles wider.

“Oh! I waz alcemazin things an I made a drikn- drink, and it’s niiiice!” He stands there for a few seconds before sighing.

“You made alcohol and now you’re drunk, yeah?” She simply grins as a reply. “Okay, I’ll go find Kana-”

“I already messaged her, no need.” He turns back around from the door, giving you a small nod before walking over to Rose.

“Now, how about we go lie down on a couch and you relax for a bit- I’ll be taking that.” He snatches the drink from her hands before guiding her to a couch. You get off the table and watch as Rose uncoordinatedly falls onto the cushions in defeat, face pulled into a pout. “Stop that face, you’re gonna get wrinkles.” She stops surprisingly. You stand beside the table, arms folded.

“So what actually happened to her?”

“Her being the cat’s mother, made alcohol, makes us wee little humans weird and funny and do stupid shit and laugh. Rose drank alcohol and got drunk, as we call it.” You blink.

“A soporific substance?” He shrugs.

“If that’s the right word.”

“It it! Darm- darn- is- it is!”

“Thanks for your input, Rosie.”

“You’re wecome, _Davie_ ~” You sigh but lift your head as Kanaya rushes into the room.

“What happened?” Rose smiles warmly to her Matesprit/girlfriend and moves to go towards her, except Dave pushes Rose back down onto the couch via shoulders.

“Rose is drunk. Makes her stupid and do things and say stuff she wouldn’t normally do or say.” Kanaya makes some kind of “oh” noise and settles down beside said drunk girl who instantly leans into her with a goofy smile. You look away from them and set about cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. Dave obviously doesn’t want to see the two girls macking either and helps you out--

\--until he accidentally head-butts you and you both fall back with a hiss of pain.

“Owfuck!”

“Shit!” Rubbing the sore spot on your head you glower at him while he simply holds a hand on his head and looks at you, face blank. “Be careful next time.” He warns and you sneer in reply, captchaloging the glass to put in the waste unit later. You don’t look to Rose and Kanaya as you leave; the sounds are enough to make you want to throw up.


End file.
